Fantastic Four Vol 1 323
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** Items: * Kang's Energi-Tube * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place during the Inferno event when New York City was being invaded by demons from Limbo led by N'Astirh. The primary battle against N'Astirh was taking place in the pages of - and - . * Mantis appears here following the events of where she made a failed attempt to return to the stars to be reunited with the Silver Surfer. * Johnny recalls that Mantis used to be a member of the Avengers. She originally joined the group in - . She left the group in when she was married to one of the Cotati to have a child as part of her role as the Celestial Madonna. At the time of this story she had recently been a member of the Avengers West Coast starting in and was with the group in - . * The Thing mentions his past membership with the West Coast Avengers . * Mantis recalls how her son was taken from her by the Cotati a short time after his birth. This was first referenced in . * Following their appearances here, Aron and Dragon Man appear again in where they continue their plans to collect the Fantastic Four's DNA. * The specter seen here is later revealed to be Necrodamus . He was last seen in where he was defeated by Spider-Man, Vision and the Scarlet Witch. * Kang's appearance here is marred in some temporal confusion that is not fully explained here. The details: ** As revealed in - every time Kang traveled through time he created a divergent version of himself. During these issues the "Prime" Kang began culling his counterparts until only he existed. He was later driven mad by his future self Immortus and sent out into temporal Limbo. ** As revealed in Kang killed himself which triggered a device that transferred his mind into a new body in his native 40th Century and left a divergent self behind in the past. ** During the time of this story, there are two version of Kangs active in the modern era. The Kang featured in this story was later identified as the "Prime" Kang in (The one who was revived in the future as stated in ). The other is a spectral shade seen in , this is one of the last remaining temporal Kangs that was a member of the Council of Cross-Time Kangs seen in - who was later seemingly lost in the Time Bubble. * Kang mentions wanting to get revenge against Mantis. This is because when she foiled his plans to kidnap her after being named the Celestial Madonna and be the father of the Celestial Messiah that she was destined to birth. This plot was foiled by the Avengers, and his future selves Rama-Tut and Immortus in - and - . * Kang also mentions the Time-Bubble which was seen in - . designates the future where the Time Bubble exists as Earth-8810. In this story Kang states that the Time Bubble exists between the years 2005 and 2020. Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 this should be considered a topical reference. As the Sliding Timescale moves forward, then the dates that the Time Bubble exists should change and should be generalized in the context of this story. The Time Bubble exists 17 years in the future relative to this story The year of publication was 1988 - 2005 = 17 years. This story was published in 1988, thus 17 years from that perspective is the year 2005. 1988 falls under "Year Seven" of Marvel time. Per the rules of the Sliding Timescale, new comics are considered to have been published 2016 are part of "Year Fourteen". New comics are also considered as happening "today". That said, in the year 2016 this story took place in 2007 per the Sliding Timescale. Based on that calculation the Time Bubble would exist 17 years from 2007 in the year 2024. When Marvel time rolls over into "Year Fifteen" in 2018, this story would have taken place in 2010 and the Time Bubble will in turn exist in the year 2027. * Kang mentions the Dreaming Celestial slumbering below California. This fact was revealed in - . * Kang mentions when he last battled the Human Torch and the Thing when they foiled his attempts to conquer 6th Century Camelot in . * Mantis mentions having flown beside the Silver Surfer. She was a companion to the Surfer from - . | Trivia = | Recommended = * - . | Links = }}